


A Better Solution Than Punch-Dancing

by G_the_G



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's had a bad day. Clint helps make things better and in the process makes himself a whole lot happier as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Solution Than Punch-Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some pure, unadulterated fluff and this is what came of it. And yes, I will forever be Hawkeye trash.

Clint leaned against the elevator wall fantasizing about the long, hot shower he was going to take to wash off his latest mission. It had only been thirty-six hours, but it was hot and miserable. He got off on his floor and pulled out his phone to let Darcy know he was back when he realized that he heard loud boy-band music —coming from his apartment.

In the past he might have been worried about intruders, weird intruders who listened to tween pop in random apartments, it could happen, or a prank from Stark. But he knew it was Darcy, so he tucked his phone back into his pocket with a fond smile.

With his track record of screwing shit up and her worry about getting too deep too fast meant they’d started out non-committally. Now she had just as much stuff as him in the bathroom and he had a drawer at her place. They were going to have a talk at some point. And despite the fact that her waiting in his apartment had him more content than he'd felt in a long time, he still dreaded the talking.

Jarvis was surprisingly accommodating and lowered the volume of the music as Clint entered the apartment. He had learned the hard way not to sneak up on Darcy and had asked the AI to help keep him from being on the receiving end of her taser again.

Darcy whirled around out of breath, wearing an old shirt of his and some hiking socks pulled up to her knees. She’d clearly been punch-dancing but smiled when she saw him.

“Hey, babe. Rough day at work?” he asked.

He set his gear down and plopped sideways on the couch, making room her for when she came to join him.

“Hey, studmuffin. Welcome back.”

She blew hair out of her face and planted a quick, sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

As she arranged herself on the other end of the couch he was momentarily sidetracked trying to see what she had on underneath the shirt. Darcy caught him looking and laughed. She quickly lifted the hem to flash him her Hawkeye boyshorts before daintily pulling the hem back down.

Clint had thought sleep was his main plan for the evening but shifted discovering he now had different ideas.

But she sighed and he focused his eyes back on her face.

Right. Punch-dancing and bad tween music. She’d had a shitty day too.

“The Fantastic Four were here today," she lamented. "Minus the only sane one.” 

He clasped his hands on sternum and raised an eyebrow.

“Which one are you qualifying as sane?”

“Sue.”

“She’s with Richards, how can she be sane?”

Darcy huffed quietly and leaned over to begin unlacing and tugging his boots off as she explained.

“Trust me. She is. And Richards usually behaves better just knowing she’s in the building; her brother too. But she had to go to some Women for Education thing and I was left without our awesome gossip session and forced to play referee for the Science! catfight.“

He snorted.

“It couldn't be that bad.”

She dropped his feet to the ground and glared.

“All right, Hawkass. I know you’ve taken out terrorists and super villains all over the world, but today was ridiculous, somewhat dangerous, and I couldn’t escape.”

Clint watched her for a beat, breathing slowly.

“That’s not what I was saying, Darce.”

Darcy maintained her glare for a couple seconds before groaning and flopping against the other arm of the couch to stare at the ceiling.

“Yeah. I know. 'M sorry. Just, they got me all wound up and the aggression wants to go somewhere.”

He tapped her thigh with his toes until she looked back at him.

“I get that. I do.”

She tilted her head and nodded in acknowledgment.

“We’ll find a more enjoyable outlet for that aggression later,” he promised with a smirk.

“More enjoyable, huh?”

If the dirty grin she sent his way was anything to go by, his plans for tonight were definitely looking up; but at that moment he could still see the tension in her shoulders and didn’t like it.

“Absolutely. But you’re still edgy. Tell me about today; I’ll give you the proper commiseration and score some good boyfriend points.”

Her breath hitched when she caught what he said and she sat up straight.

“Boyfriend?”

It had come out unintentionally and he hesitated for a fraction of a second but then decided to screw talking about it. He’d take the first step and not make a big deal out of it. They hadn’t made a big deal so far, so why change now?

“Well, I figured that’s where we were. So, yeah, boyfriend.”

“No take backs!”

He laughed and sat up to pull her back down with him.

“Never. Now, tell me about your day and I’ll dutifully respond with sympathetic answers while playing with your hair.”

“You sure you’re ready for this?” she teased, snuggling into the crook of his arm between his body and the couch.

Clint began running his fingers along her scalp and chuckled when she practically purred.

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

“Agreed. Now talk so we can get to other activities.”

He finished his order with a pinch to her ass.

Darcy squealed and retaliated by tickling his ribs. Things digressed from there.

 

A few giggles and kisses later, Darcy rested her cheek back on his shoulder and his hand again found its way into her hair.

She hummed.

“So, it’s all one big subversive pissing contest between the Science! boys. I swear it’s terrible reality TV live.”

“Like the housewives show that Thor’s always watching?”

“Eh, a little of that, but more Jerry Springer. Though, at least on Jerry Springer they’re honest about what their issues are.”

“You’re comparing Stark, Banner, and the Fantastic Four to Jerry Springer?”

“Minus Sue, yes. Absolutely yes! But the Science! tools are the genius country club version. We could totally make their planning sessions into a show. We should talk to Fury about syndication rights. I'd call it Privileged Science!.”

“I might come to regret asking this, but why?”

“Well, for example, with Richards instead of shouting of 'bitch, he’s mine!' it’s, 'Tony, when I was conversing with Dr. Banner earlier we discovered that blah blah you're wrong blah blah'. And with Bruce, cinnamon roll that he is, instead of 'hoe, don’t you do it,' it turns into, 'in this article by this fancy schmancy genius you’d find that they suggest the results of just such an experiment blah blah shit's going to blow up in your face blah blah'. There haven’t been any lame tussles or hair pulling yet, but Stark was ready to release Dum-E on Richards this morning when he made ‘corrections’ on Bruce’s notes.

“That's bad.”

“I know!"

Darcy gestured wildly with a hand before he caught it and held it against his chest.

She squeezed his fingers and continued with her rant.

"And then Grimm is like the lurking security that only seems to ratchet it all up to eleven because his presence means the situation has escalated. And the whole freaking time Storm just instigates it all and hits on me like the creeps on every baby daddy episode.”

Clint recognized that she was winding down and paused in his hair ministrations and tucked his chin to look down at her.

“I think you’ve been watching too much Jerry Springer.”

 _“I think_ that you’re missing the point here.”

“Maybe. But isn’t Jerry on at like four in the morning. Why are you awake then?”

She tucked her face and mumbled something against his chest.

“What was that?”

She sighed and lifted her chin, and shifted to set it down on his pec.

“I said, I can’t sleep when you’re gone.”

He grinned cockily.

“Miss me too much?”

Darcy shrugged her shoulder and paused for a moment.

“Eh, more my space heater, but you know.”

“Mmhmm.”

He leaned his face in to kiss her on her nose.

“Okay, this space heater needs a shower and some food. How about I go get cleaned up and then we go get some food and continue to discuss your misguided television choices?”

He began to sit up but she held him in place.

“Dude, you just got back.”

“Yeah?”

“I am not sharing you with anyone else tonight.”

His lips twitched as he settled back into the couch.

“All right. What did you have in mind then?”

“Well," she grinned and tapped his chest. "I say you shower; I’ll help wash your back. Then we order pizza and pretend to watch something but really just make out on the couch.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

She laughed and clambered over him to get up, calling back to him as she walked through his room and into the bathroom.

“Come on, archer boy. Let’s get clean and then I’ll give you reasons love me.”

He smiled and murmured to himself.

 “I just might already.”


End file.
